T.Hank Turkeynoon
Hank is the Guardian of Appreciation. He is the holiday figure of Thanksgiving. He is in charge to protect the children in Canada. His base is a giant bird nest in the high mountains. Member of the Guardian Alliance. Appearance Hank is a male turkey dress in a cool outfit. He appears to speak in a tone of a middle 30 man. He has a huge crush on Toothiana. He has a bragging attitude, but acts like a school boy in front of Toothiana. Background Hank is a spirit bird who hatched from an egg when all of all the turkeys were trying to hide. During every Thanksgiving, turkeys were hunt down as meal. The turkeys decide to put all their hopes into one egg. They hope it will bring a change to their tragic fate. With all the sacrifice made by other turkeys, Hank was born and he lead them to a better life. Story Hank has this unique ability to turn his feathers into a spirit turkey. He split himself into thousand clones. Mortal hunts them down and eats them. Upon feeding on his clone, their appreciation affection goes back to Hank and he became whole again. This leads to him becoming the holiday leader of Thanksgiving. Hank was seen fighting Peter Pan in a flight battle. He lose in an instant in the fight as Peter increased his weight to 10000 kg. Hank meet Jack during his training. He has nothing much to teach him as his lesson was transport. As a Guardian, they thought to have a way of getting to children. Jack pass this subject in a flying color. They flew to the moon to visit MIM together. His clone were keeping hunting down by the Legend Hunter. He grows weaker and weaker each Thanksgiving. Hank is the first Guardian to encounter Slenderman. He tried to engage him but Slenderman got away easily. Powers and Abilities Upon hatching from a magical egg of all hope, he is rather powerful. He leads all the hope of his kind. Feather Blade - '''He is always shown fighting using his feathers. He can turn them into sharp blades. He is also able to throw the feather to conduct range attacks. '''Cloning ' - '''He can turn his feathers into his clones. This is how 80000 + more of turkeys were killed each Thanksgiving. Upon feeling appreciation after eating, he goes back to his real body. '''Jet Wing' '- '''He is the fastest member in the Guardian Alliance. However he lost easily to Peter Pan. Relationships 'Guardian Alliance They are in a good term. He always talks about how beautiful Toothiana is with them. '''Legend Hunter They hunt turkeys not for food but for to prove it's legend to be true. Toothiana He has a huge crush on her but Toothiana respect his feelings and can't return it. Quotes *Try beating me in the sky. *Be grateful to all. *Thank you very much. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer, Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from https://www.pinterest.com/search/pins/?q=birdman&rs=typed&0=birdman%7Ctyped Category:Jona19992 Category:Good Category:Males Category:Guardians Category:Holiday character Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Animal Category:Guardian Alliance